shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
The Energy Shop
Amber The Energy Shop is a place where sells different kinds of nuts. The Energy Shop looks like an apple outside, But its colour is gold. Other part of the shop, especially the wall. There are various kinds of nuts. Gold nuts for sun and blue nuts for water. These nuts set in the wall and gold mix blue becomes a beautiful painting. What’s more, these nuts can be divided into three level. The more higher, the more time they can support. In the Terre Tree, nurs are energy and play an important role in people’s live. Therefore, many people came here to buy the one they need to satisfy their lives. City The Terre Tree City article: The Terre Tree Description Appearance Outside To reach the Energy Shop, customers must go there by air road. The Energy Shop itself is located at the centre of The Terre Tree. Customers usually stopped at the foot of the shop and then customers will climb up to The Energy Shop. The stairs is not too long and besides, both sides of the shop are planted various of flowerd and it smells good when customers enters the shop. They will enjoy it before they come in. The steps was made of wood but it was firm enough and it won’t destory easily. The shop look like an apple outside but it has windows, door and bacony. At the front of the shop,There is a big and thin transparent tempered glass as half large as wall on the wall. It can show the goods clearly to the customers before they enter the shop. As the door is made of wood, The door is decorated with some nuts which is to protect the shop to damage. The shop logo is hanging on the top of the door, which read ” The Energy Shop” . The wall was set many different colours light lines.The color of the shop is not red but gold. At night, the light on the wall will shine with different colours which will brighten the shop. The shop looks more beautiful at night. Inside The inside of the shop has three floors. The first floor from the outside to the inside is very narrow and a little tall, but when the customers steps into the shop proper they would find the rooms to be very large, spacious and incredibly tall. There are no ceilings to divide the shop into floors, Therefore, customers can see the whole floors on the shop. The first shop sell the first level nuts which can provide energy for three months. These nuts are set in a cupboard with transparent glass. It’s easily to let the customers to choose what they want. These nuts look small like peanut. The second floor sell the second level nuts and the third floor sell third level nuts. These nuts set in the wall. When customers want to buy it, they will pick them up. Of course, customers can pick them back if they don’t need it. At the centre of the largest and longest room is the Vip Room. This room is locked unless somebody need yo enter it. The rooms are lit by glass spheres that contain gold nuts and blue nur. There is spring in the middle of the room and always has water from blue nut. This room serves for the people have a big deal with the shop or those important people who from the military. This room only sells rare nurs which can povide energy for ten years. Age Edit 100 History The Energy Shop is designed for poviding energy to satisfy people’s need. There are many people come here to buy gold nuts and blue nuts to get energy everyday. Besides, as the only energy shop in the Terre Tree, and with its beautiful apprence, it is also attracts many visitors to come here. It plays an important part in promoting the economic development of the Terre Tree. Purpose The Energy Shop is designed for poviding energy to satisfy people’s need. There are many people come here to buy gold nuts and blue nuts to get energy everyday. Besides, as the only energy shop in the Terre Tree, and with its beautiful apprence, it is also attracts many visitors to come here. It plays an important part in promoting the economic development of the Terre Tree. People Edit Owners Edit TBA Residents Edit TBA Users Abner Category:Location Page